FAMILY
by lacrymosa-91
Summary: Jacob comes to terms with his membership in the pack when he finally realizes where he belongs. Jacob/Paul/Sam. Strong M.


**Title: **Family

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Rating:**NC-17 ~ Strong M

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul/Sam, mere mentions of Bella/Jacob , Bella/ Edward , The whole pack;

**Spoilers:** New Moon

**Chapters:** One Shot

**Summary:** Jacob comes to terms with being a werewolf and his membership in the pack when he finally realizes where he belongs.

NO BETA READER! Please excuse me for all the mistakes you will find.

**A/N:** Okay, that's my very, very first attempt at writing smut or put in other words I write something with explicit sex for the first time. This idea has been in my head for a while and before you can say something...yeah! I guess, I am a perv. Personally, I don't think that I am good at writing sex scenes but with the practice comes the progress, so here is a little practice.

As always reviews and constructive critisism are highly appreciated.

So, read and tell me how do you feel about it!

* * *

** ~ FAMILY~**

* * *

Through the haze of his light slumber Jacob hears ragged and distant noises. He stirs and whimpers sleepily, his face scrunches with irritation when the noises don't stop and only seem to get louder. It sounds like growls and shouts, and he groans as he pushes the covers away and finally stands up. The boy staggers to his feet slightly as he rubs his eyes and gazes through the window of his room.

What he sees makes him become fully awake in a matter of seconds.

Bella is in front of his house, shouting and arguing ardently with the pack and Jacob can feel where the things are going before they have even happened. The girl is shouting furiously, her fists pounding against Sam's wide chest as the Alpha stands between her and Paul, whose barely contained anger is visible even from this distance.

Bella falls silent for a moment as she stares at Paul with disdain and resentment and makes a little step back. And for a moment Jacob thinks with relief that she will leave, that just for once she will do what is reasonable and good for her. But the moment he looks at her figure more carefully he realizes that he is terribly wrong. She says something that he can't hear and then Jared and Paul laugh out. Jacob's eyes widen as he sees how the girl swings her hand back and slaps Paul right in the face.

And that is it. Jacob watches how the little resistance and self-control Paul has left shatter completely, and the boy roars though clenched teeth as his whole body starts to convulse, tremble and twist uncontrollably.

"Paul…!" Sam growls demandingly, and this time it is loud enough for Jacob to finally distinguish what he is saying. "Paul… calm down _now_!"

But it is too late. Paul can't stop the phasing and Jacob knows that he isn't even trying. For the short time he has known the other boy Jacob has realized that Paul rarely fights his urges and outbursts. His actions are instinctive, almost animalistic. Paul is the pack's brawler - always fighting, acting cockily and always getting into trouble. And when someone gets in his way, when someone dares to provoke him - he just snaps, he lets the wolf inside him take over and whoever has had the unwisdom to mess with him, always learns his lesson – in the easy or the hard way.

Bella backs away, with shaking legs and the next thing Jacob sees is how Paul phases, silver fur blowing out of his body. And within a blink of an eye a huge, silver, snarling beast crouches slightly on the ground, ready to spring at Bella.

Jacob pulls himself together after the passing second of shock and runs out of the house as fast as his legs can carry him.

"Bella!"

Bella is in imminent danger, he knows that she is going to be ripped into pieces if he doesn't do something to stop Paul. He jumps over the railing and runs towards the frightened girl as she finally manages to overcome her numbing horror, turns around and starts running towards him.

"Run!" She shouts desperately, as the ground vibrates under her feet. "Jake, run!"

Jacob does run, as fast as possible, as fast as his human form is allowing him. The moment he almost gets to Bella, he springs up above her and shifts mid-air, turning into giant, russet wolf. Jacob lands between Bella and the furious silver beast heavily, making the ground under his massive body shake. Hе roars warningly, his figure tensed and crouched slightly on the ground, ready to leap at the other wolf at any moment.

Paul is not backing away, his stance pure rage and determination as his chest rumbles with a deep growl and he bares his razor sharp teeth. In that very moment Jacob realizes that there is no turning back, there is no other way to stop Paul unless fight against him.

"_Paul, calm down!" _Jacob tries, even though he knows that his words will fall on deaf ears.

All he gets is an angry, throaty roar as the silver wolf leaps towards him furiously and Jacob's reaction doesn't come late. He attacks the other werewolf, too. His large jaws aimed for Paul's neck. The silver wolf barely manages to avoid the bite and to push his rival away. Jacob knows that he has the upper hand, even though he is more inexperienced and still new to this, he is visibly larger and stronger than Paul. And the moment their eyes lock for a short moment he understands that the other wolf knows it, too.

But that doesn't discourage Paul even in the slightest, it doesn't stop him. Paul doesn't give up, he likes taking risks, he likes proving himself. The silver wolf lunges at Jacob again with determination, his teeth directed for the rusty wolf's muzzle, but Jacob dodges the attack with ease and bites at his flank. Paul whines and in an attempt to make the other shifter let go of him, he bites at Jacob's shoulder.

For a few long minutes Jacob doesn't see anything but Paul's crouched figure and sharp teeth, he doesn't hear anything else but their own growling, snarling and the distinguishing clatter of their snapping jaws. After he manages to dodge one of Paul's bites aimed for his hind leg, Jacob lets himself look quickly around.

Sam stands not far away from them, watching, his hand lifted up, keeping Jared and Embry from interfering. But what catches Jacob's attention is that Bella is still there – sitting on the ground, numb and rigid staring at him and Paul with gaping mouth and wide eyes.

His eyes return to his rival too late, and Jacob yelps as Paul uses his moment of distraction and bites at his stretched out and unprotected front leg. Jacob roars through clenched teeth and pulls back, the sharp pain unlocking untypical of him anger and fierceness which overflow his whole body. He growls, his jaws gaping wide as he pounces at Paul with all the force he has.

A surprised snarl leaves Paul's mouth as he budges under Jacob almost immediately and they both tumble back. Their massive figures roll and twist, and fur and dirt fly everywhere as they fall and crush the old, unusable boat in front of Jacob's house and disappear in the woods.

It suddenly becomes dark, and Jacob loses any orientation as their entangled bodies roll uncontrollably down a muddy, steep slope. He hears a loud thud and a sound which reminds him of snapping of tree, as Paul yelps faintly and their rolling down eventually comes to an end.

It takes Jacob a couple of minutes to realize where he is and what actually is going on. He stands up shakily on his four legs, his paw bleeding slightly from Paul's bite and looks around. His rival and so called "pack brother" is in no more than three meters away from him. Paul growls faintly as he stands up and shakes his head as if trying to clear his vision. He looks around with slight bewilderment, but the confusion in his eyes is immediately replaced by anger and irritation the moment he looks at Jacob.

"_Traitor!"_ Paul roars as he starts to approach the russet wolf slowly. _"You told her!"_

"_I didn't, Meraz!"_

"_You just keep kissing her ass, no matter that she treats you like shit!"_

Jacob feels how his chest starts to swell with utter, intense rage. The feeling makes him dizzy, it blurs his vision slightly, he hears his heart pounding in his ears. He used to be calm and staid, he used to be just a normal teenager, but this wolf thing really messes with his head. It overflows him with so much different emotions, feelings and perceptions that sometimes he feels like an animal. He has become short-tempered and edgy recently. It feels like he really has turned into a predator, his mind being led by primary instincts and urges. He roars throatily as he lunges at Paul and pushes him on the ground. Jacob snarls, his enormous paws resting on the silver wolf's chest, keeping him pressed against the forest floor.

"_You are betraying your family!"_ Paul growls in his mind. _"You are betraying us only because you want the selfish, leech - loving bitch to notice you!"_

"_Shut the fuck up!"_ Jacob roars, Paul's words stinging his insides, because deep down he knows that what he says is true.

Paul doesn't make any sound, as he just twists out of Jacob's grasp and uses the moment of surprise. His movements are so swift and fast that Jacob doesn't even notice how Paul gets behind his back and bites at his tail.

Jacob wails in pain and turns around quickly. He is just about to attack Paul again, when something large, black and extremely fast gets to the silver wolf first, and slams Paul against the ground with such immense force that it knocks the air out of his lungs.

Jacob stands frozen as he sees how Sam's massive, black figure stands on top of Paul, eyes blazing with anger and the fur of his hackles bristled up as he growls angrily right into the silver wolf's face.

"_Sam…"_ Jacob hears Paul gasp breathlessly as the black wolf bares his teeth and presses him harder against the wet grass.

"_You lost it…you revealed yourself…"_ Sam growls lowly, his eyes never leaving Paul's as the smaller, silver wolf squirms under his Alpha's massive figure. _"You should have controlled yourself!"_

"_She already knew, Sam! It didn't matter anymore!"_ Paul snaps back, his breathing harsh and ragged. _"Jacob had…!"_

"_Don't contradict me, boy!"_The Alpha snarls in an angry voice. _"Don't fasten the whole responsibility on Jacob! You could hurt the human!" _

Paul just roars as he tries to free himself from Sam's grasp, which only seems to enrage the black wolf even more. He glares at Paul warningly and the younger of the wolves whines softly, as he weakly tries to wiggle out of Sam's grasp again. Eventually Sam growls lowly as the silver wolf pulls away from him with quite effort, and Jacob knows that Paul manages to back away only because the Alpha allows him to do so.

Jacob watches mesmerized how Paul makes a few small steps back and lowers his head slowly, his ears lain back, his eyes lowered and avoiding Sam's bashfully. Jacob has never expected this from the violator of the pack, he has never expected to see Paul look so defenseless, ashamed…submissive.

Sam stands still, his stance tensed and still threatening as he stares at the smaller wolf intently, and Jacob is well aware that neither of the other two werewolves is acknowledging his presence anymore. They look completely absorbed by each other.

Paul lets out a little, soft whimper as he approaches the black massive beast with careful, hesitant steps, his tail tucked between his hind legs. They don't talk, Jacob doesn't hear a single word to cross their minds, as their eyes follow each other's movements carefully. In that very moment there are no Paul or Sam anymore, there isn't such a thing as human mind, thoughts or considerations. They are wolfs – a wolf who has done wrong and his Alpha who has the power to judge and punish him.

Paul whines softly as he stops right in front of Sam and lies on his back pliantly. The Alpha growls shortly, as the silver wolf bares his neck and stomach in act of complete submission and obedience. Sam lowers his large head slightly and Paul licks at his muzzle softly, as if begging for forgiveness, which he soon is given.

After a minute of less, a little joyful whimper spills from Paul's mouth as the black wolf snorts softly and start to lick him back. Jacob sees how Sam's long, pink tongue slicks the silver fur around Paul's snout softly, and Paul starts to wag his tail. The two wolves' tongues slide against each other, and for a moment Jake thinks that it's accidental.

Though the movement is so deliberate and sensual, that his eyes widen as he realizes that it is a kiss, they are actually kissing. He wiggles uncomfortably and shakes his head slightly. Even though what happens before him is still surprising and confusing for his mind, it is well accepted and appreciated so much better by his body, which still in its wolf form tenses with alert and interest.

The young native almost gasps as Paul shifts back in his human form and whimpers out Sam's name breathlessly, as his hands bury in the thick fur around the huge, black wolf's neck. Jacob's breath catches in his throat as he watches silently the most perplexing and strangely erotic scene he has ever witnessed in his young life.

The black wolf whines softly as the gentle, fluttering strokes of his tongue gradually turn into more fervent, gluttony filled, long swirls. The naked boy lying at his paws on the cool, wet grass moans and twitches with every single swipe of Sam's tongue. Sam licks at Paul's neck softly and then he moves lower, over his chest, making the boy gasp sharply and arch his back with yen and need, as his nipples harden so quickly that it's almost painful.

"S-Sam…" Paul moans urgently and his voice is so husky, needy and begging that Jacob almost shudders at the simple tone of it.

Sam's long, wet tongue slides down Paul's sculpted stomach and hips sensually, making the boy whimper as his abs wrench and flutter slightly at the touch. Paul's whole body is glistening with sheen of sweat and saliva, shuddering with desire and shaking under Sam's massive figure, and Jacob is so fascinated that he can't look away even if his life depended on it.

Jacob loses all control over himself as he shifts back in his human form. He kneels on the ground, chest heaving frantically, body tingling with arousal as he stares through wide eyes at the enticing view. He has never considered himself as gay. Jacob has never found someone from the same sex attractive, but now as he stands there, watching how Paul moans and whimpers wantonly, his naked body squirming with fervent desire, Jacob is painfully aware of his own need, of what his own body is hungering and yearning for.

He goes nearer, his breath catching at his throat as Sam's head moves between Paul's thighs and Paul yelps, spreading his legs shamelessly, his hands fisting in the wet grass as he throws his head back.

The black wolf snorts softly as his tongue swirls around Paul's rock hard and demanding for attention shaft, and the sound reminds Jacob of a chuckle. Sam pushes Paul's legs further apart with his snout as his tongue slides against the boy's entrance, slowly, deliberately coating it with saliva, coaxing the muscles to relax. Paul is whining now, his hips bucking as he is pushing himself frantically against Sam's exploring and demanding tongue.

After a couple of minutes Sam gives Paul's soaked opening one final, long lick before he growls lowly and within a blink of an eye he shifts in his human form. His hands grip at the boy's hips almost immediately and Paul writhes and moans desperately with need as Sam kisses and nibbles at the soft skin of his inner thighs.

The Alpha lies between Paul's legs as he captures his lips with hungry urgency, a low, aberrant roar leaving his throat as Paul whimpers and submits to him immediately, opening his mouth and granting him access.

The wolf inside Jacob roars approvingly, as he can't stand it anymore and his shaking fingers curl hesitantly around his throbbing, rigid shaft and start to stoke it in slow, even pace. Jacob moans faintly and bites at his lip as the pleasure spreads through his body, and he can't believe how good it feels.

He almost yelps when Sam pulls away from Paul, which makes the boy whine in protest, and stares at him intently. Jacob freezes on his place, his breathing choppy and deep as those pitch black eyes look right into his very soul.

"Come here, Jacob…" Sam whispers, voice deep, husky with arousal and demanding.

Before he can even register his own actions, Jacob stands up and walks slowly to where the other two males are with hesitant, uneven steps until he stops in a meter away from them. He stands naked, awkwardly standing, heart racing inside his chest as he looks at Sam briefly and the Alpha curtly motions to him with his head, giving him permission to sit.

Jacob breathes deeply as he kneels on the ground again, still painfully aroused and wondering whether he is going insane or this is just some kind of a sick joke.

He inhales sharply as Paul straightens up on his hands and knees and crawls towards him, eyes full with playful, lustful curiosity, lips slowly curling into suggestive, mischievous smile.

"Like what you saw, Jake?" Paul chuckles shortly, his hand coming up to rest on Jacob's wide, heaving with excitement and anxiety chest, as he rubs the tip of his nose against Jacob's softly.

"I…I…"

"Oh, you do like it!" Paul smirks knowingly as he glances at the other boy's straining erection. Jacob yelps and bites at his lip when Paul's fingers curl around his, swollen rock hard flesh and squeeze tightly, before starting to stroke him slowly but firmly. He moans, his hands gripping at Paul's hips instinctively, as he presses their foreheads together and closes his eyes, hips bucking urgently into the other boy's hand.

"I got something that feels far better than a hand…" Paul whispers in his ear, his breath moist and hot.

Jacob groans as he pulls Paul closer and slams their lips together in a gluttony filled kiss. His inner wolf growling inside him, as something primal, wild and animalistic awakes within him and overflows his whole body. Paul's skin is smooth, glistening and burningly hot against his and Jacob presses him closer. His instinct to ravish and posses taking over him as he growls into other boy's mouth. His hands grab at Paul's round bottom and lift him up, making him straddle his thighs.

The kiss is so intense and fierce that it clouds Jacob's mind, and leaves him breathless with voracity. Paul's tongue swirls and twists inside his mouth savagely, passionately as his hips rock against Jacob's, their throbbing erections rubbing against each other.

Paul suddenly gasps and pulls away, as his fingers dig into Jacob's wide, muscular shoulders and he buries his face in Jacob's neck. It takes Jacob a couple of seconds to realize what is happening before he sees Sam kneeling behind Paul, his hand flexing slowly as he pushes his forefinger in and out of the boy's wet entrance.

Paul shakes and whines and Jacob presses him tighter, as he captures his lips again, this time softly, soothingly, suddenly wanting to comfort him. He is surprised by his own reaction, by his own actions. Jacob has never thought that he'd want to comfort Paul, to treat softly his biggest rival – the person with who he scolds, brawls and fights since the first day they met, the one he was supposed to despise.

Paul whimpers as he pushes down against Sam's exploring finger and uses Jacob's shoulders for support, for something to hold onto. Sam hums silently as he rubs Paul's back with his free hand and covers his spine with light soothing kisses.

"More…Sam…" Paul whines, his voice soft, small and extremely untypical of him. "Please…"

Sam takes hold of Paul's hip as he pulls his hand away only to push two fingers into Paul's shaking with need body, and this time Jacob feels nails biting at the skin of his shoulders. He doesn't know how long it lasts – Paul squirming in his arms and moaning while Jacob holds him tight and the firm, slow thrusts of Sam's hand which gradually increase in speed and dept.

Two fingers become three, and after a couple of minutes Paul moans as he reaches back and grips at Sam's wrist with shaking hand, whispering a hoarse and breathless "Enough…"

Sam immediately removes his hand as he kisses Paul's shoulder softly and rubs his back and buttocks with slow, soothing stokes. His hands stop on the boy's hips as he pulls him back from Jacob's arms, and Jacob barely manages to suppress the annoyed growl that wants to spill from his lips at the loss of Paul's heated skin against his.

The Alpha cradles Paul in his arms as the boy nuzzles his neck and sighs faintly as his quivering thighs are caressed lightly by calloused, strong hands. Sam kisses Paul on the forehead and when he lifts his gaze, his eyes lock with Jacob's blazing with suppressed anger and envy brown orbs.

"I guess someone is jealous, huh?" The Alpha chuckles as he nuzzles Paul's hair and an amused smile appears on his face, when he hears the irritated roar that leaves Jacob's throat.

"He is all yours, Jake…" Sam whispers softly, as he lowers Paul on the grass again and gives him a gentle closemouthed kiss, when he whimpers disapprovingly. "You want Paul and he needs you…take him…"

"But I…Sam…this is…" Jacob starts with confusion, but he is cut off by urgent, heated lips pressing against his. He doesn't know what about Sam sooths his anger and jealousy in a matter of seconds. Jacob doesn't know why he feels the intense urge to submit to the older male, to do anything to please him. Sam licks at his bottom lip and Jacob moans faintly as he parts his lips obediently, letting him in. The kiss is dominating, taming and playful all at once, and Jacob can't help the pleasured whimper that spills from his lips as Sam's tongue swirls teasingly against his.

And when Sam pulls away and their eyes meet again, Jacob suddenly understands everything, his all questions are answered by one reassuring gaze. Sam smiles softly and pulls away, making space for Paul. Jacob inhales sharply when Paul climbs in his lap again. Their lips connect quickly, hungrily, avidly and Jacob wraps his arms around Paul's burning with yen frame. The kiss is slow, drugging and pervasively intoxicating and when they finally pull apart they both are panting harshly and gasping for air.

Paul's slender legs curl tightly around Jacob's waist and he lies on his back, pulling the other boy on top of him. Jacob reclaims Paul's mouth again, their tongues tangling together in sensual, probing dance. He grips at Paul's hips tightly as his lips move lower, over Paul's neck, sucking onto the heated, exposed skin. Paul's tight grip around the other boy's waist loosens as he parts his legs slightly, giving Jacob better leverage.

Jacob pauses for a while, letting his eyes appreciate the enchanting view – Paul is lying before him, his lips red and bruised from kisses, his eyes glazed with lust and need, his ripped chest glistening and heaving frantically. Jacob bites at his lip as his hands slide over narrow waist, lean hips and long, slender thighs and he can't deny the fact that Paul has the most alluring and inviting body he has ever seen.

"Jake…please…"

Paul's begging voice pulls Jacob out of his stupor, and he inhales deeply as he reminds himself what he is supposed to do, what he has wanted to do since he saw Paul's twisting and shaking, naked figure lying under Sam.

Jacob brings his hand to his mouth and licks his palm - slowly coating it with saliva, his eyes never leaving Paul's, as the other boy is staring at him with impatience and fervor.

Even though he has never done something like this before, Jacob knows what he has to do. Deep inside him something primal, animalistic and instinctive is guiding him, directing him. Jacob stokes his straining arousal slowly, his eyes falling closed at the sparks of pleasure the simple touch is sending through his system. He leans forward, using his hand to keep himself up as he puts it beside Paul's head and moves closer, between his legs.

His lips press against Paul's again for a moment before he pushes in, filling him in one swift motion. Jacob gasps harshly, his hand clutching at Paul's hip tightly as he slides completely in. The wet, hotness engulfing him is squeezing around him so tightly that it makes his vision go blurred for a second. A choked, husky whimper spills from Paul's lips as his body twitches and jerks slightly and his nails dig into Jacob's muscular back.

Jacob's chest is heaving frantically with deep shuddering breaths as his thighs start to quiver with the intense need to thrust. He wants to move, he needs to pound into that hot tightness but something at the back of his mind keeps him back. Jacob flinches and almost gasps when huge, warm hands grip at his hips and keep them firmly in place. A warm, steel hard body presses against his back and hot breath ghosts against his ear, making him shudder.

"Hold back, Jake…" Sam whispers in his ear, his hands keeping the boy's hips still. "…hold back….give him some time to get used to it…let him adjust…"

Jacob leans his head back as he exhales deeply, his tight grip on Paul's hip relaxing slightly as he forces himself to resist the primal urge to thrust forward. Sam is sitting right behind him, his hands stroking his tensed, ripped stomach in slow soothing motions. And for a couple of seconds it does distract him a little from the way his sinewy, swollen erection throbs painfully, inside of the scorching warmth of Paul's body.

Paul's hands slide over Jacob's shoulders and down his heaving chest as he moans faintly, his breathing sharp and irregular. He whimpers as he rocks his hips against Jacob's, pushing himself against his rigid, hot shaft, urging him deeper. Jacob whines, his knees shaking hard, and the little self control he has left shatters as Paul tightens around him even more.

Then, suddenly Sam's hands disappear and Jacob stares at Paul's face as the other boy smiles up at him and pulls him closer with his legs, urging him to move.

"Come on…Black…!" Paul whispers fervently. "Show me what you got…! "

Jacob is all too happy and eager to comply as he smashes their lips together, and his hips start to move in a slow, firm motion, driving deeper and deeper into the hot, twisting body before him with each thrust.

Jacob's whole body shakes as the pace of his thrusts gradually increases. The primal instinct to go faster, deeper, harder guiding his urgent, frantic movements as Paul moans and arches against him, meeting each rhythmic push with a buck of his hips.

Jacob's breathing becomes heavier, labored, more shallow with each feral and insatiable thrust and he squeezes his eyes shut, relishing the lascivious, carnal pleasure that corrupts his whole body. From the way Paul writhes, whines and quivers frantically around his pulsing shaft Jacob knows that they both won't last much longer.

"Harder, Jacob…he can take it…" Hot breath caresses his ear and before his pleasure drugged senses can register that the voice belongs to Sam, his hips start to jerk more violently against Paul's, the other boy matching his every powerful movement with fervor.

The pleasure is so luscious, overwhelming and intoxicating and Paul clenches around him so tightly, in all the right places that Jacob feels how his climax starts to build up steadily. Their movements are slick and swift, Jacob sliding smoothly in and out of the wet tightness, as they fit against each other perfectly.

Jacob groans and clutches at the other boy's hips as Paul's inner walls start to squeeze his straining, hot hardness even tighter. Paul throws his head back, mouth slightly open, desperate moans and whimpers leaving his throat as his shaking fingers curl around his own engorged member, his hand moving frantically up and down in time with Jacob's thrusts.

Paul's free hand slides over Jacob's heaving, glistening with sweat chest and his nails claw at the soft skin, leaving little, bloody scratches over Jacob's flesh. He hooks his arm behind Jacob's wide neck and pulls him down, their lips locking in wet, passionate and yearning kiss.

"I…I am…c-coming…" Paul pants against Jacob's lips, his heavy, uneven breathing turning into little agonizing gasps as he lifts his hips slightly off the ground, avid to feel Jacob going deeper. "J-Jake...I..."

Then, suddenly Paul freezes, his body goes rigid beneath Jacob's as he cries out breathlessly and convulses violently. His creamy fluids spill over his hand and stomach, the powerful spasms of his muscles bringing Jacob with him almost immediately, as their bodies heave frantically against each other. Jacob groans lowly as his hips start to move on their own accord, as they jerk in last slamming thrusts of climax.

Jacob's chest rumbles with a low growl and he bites at Paul's shoulder when his orgasm finally overtakes him, his body pulsing with hot waves of pleasure as he spills himself inside of Paul's quivering, scorching heat.

Jacob collapses on top of Paul, they lie together on the cool, damp grass for a few minutes, their bodies still shaking slightly from the aftershocks of their mind-blowing release.

After a while Jacob moves slightly and rolls onto his side, giving Paul more space. A lazy smile crosses his face as he meets a pair of drunk with slowly appeasing, fervent passion brown orbs. Their eyes are locked as Paul reaches between his legs and gathers a little of Jacob's cum on his middle and ring finger, and then brings the digits to his lips. Jacob all but whines at the sight as Paul sucks his fingers into his mouth and lets out a low, lewd moan.

Paul moves closer to Jacob, pressing his forehead against his as Jacob's arms wrap around him tightly.

"Paul…t-that…was…"

"I know….I know…" Paul chuckles lightly as he gives Jacob a short, soft kiss before he frees himself from his embrace. He raises himself up on his hands and knees and slowly starts to crawl towards Sam, who is sitting on the ground next to a pine tree nearby, a smug smile on his face.

Jacob sighs contently as he lies on his side, still feeling too exhausted to move. His eyes follow Paul's movements carefully and he can't help but stare at the way Paul's hips sway lightly. Jacob smiles as he sees how his own cum, drips down Paul's buttocks and thighs. He groans at the stunningly amazing view – the white creamy fluid contrasting Paul's dark skin, whose color reminds Jacob of milk with cocoa.

Paul curls against Sam's side and rests his head on his shoulder, as his hand slides slowly down the Alpha's chest until it reaches Sam's evidence of his own torrid arousal. Paul stokes him slowly, lazily and Sam gives a low growl of appreciation, his eyes never leaving Jacob, who lies on the ground in no more than two meters away from them. Sam's huge hand slides down Paul's back until it reaches his abused, glistening with fluids bottom. His fingers brush against the sore entrance, and Paul whimpers faintly as he buries his face in Sam's neck, his hand unconsciously quickening its movements. Sam smiles lightly as he nuzzles Paul's hair and wipes the white fluids from the boy's butt cheeks. The Alpha licks his palm and fingers clean, slowly and deliberately, his eyes focused on Jacob, who moans at the sight when he feels how his libido stirs again and sends signals, which his body is still too exhausted and spent to reciprocate to.

To his own astonishment Jacob stands up, his limbs moving on their own accord as he starts to walk towards the other two werewolves without being called. He stops right in front of Sam, and inhales deeply as the Alpha makes Paul pull away from him and straightens up. Jacob almost gasps when Sam's imposing figure towers over him, and Sam stands so close to him that he can feel his hot breath over his face.

Sam's arms wrap around his waist and bring him closer and Jacob whimpers rapturously as his lips are pried open by demanding, hot tongue. The kiss is hard, probing and hungry and Jacob feels his legs weaken as Sam is ravaging his mouth with dominating, possessive greed. After a couple of minutes Sam pulls away and Jacob all but whines at the loss, as he sucks in a sharp breath and closes his eyes, his head spinning.

The moment Jacob opens his eyes again, his breath catches at his throat. He sees Paul kneeling before Sam, his lips wrapped around the older male's huge, throbbing shaft and suckling urgently with ardent, famished enthusiasm. The Alpha's engorged member is so imposing and impressive that Paul can't fit it whole into his mouth, but that fact doesn't seem to discourage him even in the slightest as he sucks harder and harder, trying to take as much of Sam as possible.

Jacob inhales deeply as he finds himself kneeling on the ground next to Paul, Sam's rock hard, shining with saliva and pre-come erection in mere inches from his face. Paul moans and chokes harshly on it, and Jacob finds the sound strangely erotic and arousing as he wonders what the hell makes him want to join his pack brother.

He wants to taste Sam's sex, to feel its weight on his tongue, to choke on it…like Paul does. Jacob wants it so bad, that he doesn't even notice that he is doing it before Sam groans and entangles his fingers into his hair and pulls lightly.

Jacob moans, the taste like anything he has ever tasted before – salty, rich and sweetly intoxicating at the same time as he sucks greedily on the tip. They are moving together – he and Paul are licking, suckling and nibbling avidly while Sam's hands rest on their heads, massaging their scalps in slow, uneven motions.

Jacob can see Paul's pink, wet tongue as it swirls and twists around Sam's length and the simple witnessing of it encourages him even more. Sam is moaning now, his chest heaving as deep, low groans leave his throat, and Jacob can feel how the male's rigid shaft pulses and throbs under his lips. Jacob's wet, hot tongue brushes against Paul's with fervor as their mouths slide towards the aching, leaking head and they kiss around it ardently, their eyes locked all the time, soft moans leaving their lips.

Sam moans throatily as his hand grips at Jacob's shoulder tightly, the sight of the boys kissing finally driving him over the edge. The Alpha's hips buck harshly, but Paul and Jacob hold onto his muscular, sinewy tights tightly as he comes in hot, white spurts. Paul whines with wanton rapture as he and Jacob lick and swallow avidly, Sam's hot, white fluid dripping down their chins. Jacob groans as he takes hold of the back of Paul's neck and kisses him forcefully, Sam's taste lingering in their mouths, making Jacob's tongue tingle with gluttony and yen.

It isn't long before Jacob feels how his whole body is overwhelmed by sweet, soothing exhaustion as he slowly pulls away from Paul's lips, their foreheads resting against each other as they pant softly. Sam sits on the ground again, leaning his back against the tree as he pulls the boys against his chest and Jacob can't help the delighted sigh that escapes his throat as he rests his head on Sam's shoulder, his eyelids suddenly becoming heavy. But before his eyes flutter closed he sees Paul's smiling face from across Sam's wide chest. Paul grins lazily as he reaches out and brushes his thumb against the corner of Jacob's mouth, wiping a little drop of white fluid before he brings his finger to his mouth and sucks it in.

"Welcome to the family, Jake…" He whispers softly and Jacob's eyes fall closed, and he more feels that hears how Sam chuckles shortly as he kisses him and then Paul on the forehead.

* * *

He is woken up by the sound of steps and cheerful laughter, and when he opens his eyes he sees Paul running towards the little lake nearby before he dives into the dark water.

"Let's get cleaned up, shall we?" He hears a deep, masculine voice whisper next to him. Jacob props himself up on his elbow as he yawns sleepily and stretches his muscles, his body feeling heavy, relaxed and blissfully sated. Sam pulls him up by the hand with a soft smile on his face, and they make their way to the lake where Paul swims and splashes the water.

The water is cool, refreshing and soothing against his heated skin and Jacob sighs with silent satisfaction as he walks slowly around, enjoying the feeling of it over his slightly stiff body. Warm hand rubs at his back and when he turns around he sees Paul's curious brown orbs staring back at him.

"Want me to help you…" The boy trails off as he bites at his bottom lip and motions with his hands towards Jacob. "…you know…to wash your back?"

Jacob smiles lightly as he just nods shortly and turns around again, closing his eyes, focusing on the slow, soothing sliding of Paul's hands over his skin.

"I…I am sorry…" He hears a silent hesitant whisper from behind his back, and slowly turns around again to find Paul looking at him nervously. "….about the girl….I'm sorry….I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay… don't sweat it…" Jacob shrugs immediately and smiles reassuringly. The thought of Bella and his feelings for her suddenly becoming distant, blurred and gradually washed away with each passing second.

"And I am sorry about your shoulder." He whispers, his fingers brushing lightly against the slightly sore, dark bite mark on Paul's shoulder,where his teeth had sunk in, hours before, while in moment of wild rapture. "I don't know what came over me. I should have been more careful… Does it hurt?"

"It's nothing….it is starting to heal anyway." Paul mumbles and brushes his fingers through his hair, a light, soft smile grazing his lips. "I will survive…"

Jacob is just about to ask whether Paul is sure, when the other boy suddenly gasps and disappears under the water. And before Jacob has the time to wonder what is going on he sees how Sam appears on the surface, Paul's naked figure thrown over his shoulder. They both are laughing as Paul wiggles and twists in useless attempts to get free.

Jacob stands silently, just watching them play in the water, a little smile grazing his lips. Something flutters inside his chest, it warms his body from the inside and he can feel it in his own blood. Jacob realizes that he has never felt something like this. He has never felt so calm, accepted and appreciated as he does now, he has never been so sated and satisfied like now, when he is with those who are from his kind, who share his destiny and duties.

* * *

The little house echoes with laughter, happy voices and cheerful yelps. Sam stands by the counter, his arms crossed over his chest, watching with amusement how Jared and Embry are gasping and exclaiming as Paul is showing them his marks and already healing wounds.

Jacob stands silently, leaning against the wall as Bella is on his left, her features twisted in a confused scowl. He glances at her briefly and when his eyes return to the laughing boys before him, he realizes that nothing is the same as it has been before this afternoon in the forest by the lake. It doesn't hurt to stay next to her or look at her anymore. His chest doesn't swell with anger and jealousy when she spaces out again, probably thinking of Edward. Everything feels so much different now. His torturing feelings for her are disappearing, melting like the snow, when the first rays of the spring sun caress the frozen earth after the long winter. Jacob inhales deeply and avidly and he feels free, calm, sated. It feels like he breathes again after a long time spent under water.

Bella is not pulling him back anymore, restricting him, chaining him and torturing him with her presence and he sighs with pure, heartfelt relief. His eyes meet Paul's over the table and he nods shortly in acknowledgement as a warm smile grazes his lips.

He notices the little details now – the way Embry smiles bashfully and lowers his gaze when his eyes accidentally meet Sam's; he sees how Jared smiles reassuringly and rubs gently the bite mark on Paul's shoulder as if trying to sooth it, and comfort his pack brother.

Different words emerge in Jacob's mind but one stands out more than the others:

_**Family…**_

He realizes that they are a lot of things: teenagers, werewolves, friends…brothers and lovers. They are pack…one whole…they are family. And that is more important than anything and anybody else outside the pack.

Jacob's heart flutters inside his chest and it feels like something finally falls into place, something fits in. He inhales deeply as he leaves his place by Bella and walks to the table. Jacob sits down between Jared and Paul, and when Embry smiles at him and Sam's huge warm hand rests on his shoulder, he already knows that he has found his place, he has finally found where he belongs.

Brothers…Lovers…Pack…

_**Family…**_


End file.
